candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 1718
| moves = 35 | target = 61,000 | blockers = | candies = 5 | spaces = 61 }} | moves = 35 }} Difficulty *Not only do the annoying popcorn blockers need to be removed, but additional jelly squares are stuck in a peninsula in the bottom centre of the board. *Liquorice locks also cover the "limbs" of the board, which ensures that at least one (or three, actually) vertical striped candy(ies) is (are) needed to clear the jellies in the centre. *More jelly squares in the bottom left and right corners are difficult to remove due to its difficult location to reach and three-layered icing blocking the way. *After removing the popcorn blockers, the player gets three colour bombs to use and clear more of the jelly. *Having five colours instead of six slightly optimizes the chances of more special candies being created. *The jellies are worth 66,000 points,(56 single jellies × 1,000 points per single jelly) + (5 double jellies × 2,000 points per double jelly) = 66,000 points which is more than the one star target score. Stars Strategy *This level highly relies on how many special candies and combinations that you create, not by how much you can grind three jellies at a time with a move. Obviously, you can start by mashing jellies, but the first step is create special candies that can run off the jellies on the bottom. *Typically, you will want to start off with one side of the board first, the moving to the other side if there are any left. A scattered brain and mind will not get you far from a tricky level. *Start by unraveling the pesky popcorn. This will have to be done anyways because there are jellies under them, and colour bombs are greatly needed and appreciated at the time. A wrapped candy near it will do the trick, and even a few other specials will break the seal. *After removing the first popcorn, you have two options with the colour bomb. As a newbie would his/her first time playing the level, he/she would detonate it on the most common colour. However, it is advised you combine it with either another striped or wrapped candy so more jellies are taken care of at once. *If you are lucky with the colour bomb and striped candy combination (lots of special candy detonations and lots of moves left), you should be much closer to finishing the level. In the most lucky cases, you should be able to get another colour bomb from the other side of the board from the massive genocide of candies on the left hand side. Simply perform the same combination again. This will leave you with only a few jellies left. *In most cases, the other popcorn will either be left untouched (since in everyone's mind, the striped and wrapped candies always avoid the most annoying blocker). So, either concentrate on the scattered jellies - at this point, this is not a bad idea - or work on the popcorn for another combination. Either way, you are pretty close to conquering the level. Most lucky attempts will usually only get this far. However, with persistence and determination, along with that lollipop hammer or free switch, you will have quite a few extra moves left. **If you go for the rest of the jellies, head for the popcorn last or when you find a special candy move near it. When the colour bomb is unwrapped, blast it on a candy colour where an isolated jelly square is hanging out. This will destroy the jelly the colour bomb is on and that isolated jelly square with a chance of creating more cascades and special candies. **If you go for the popcorn square, attempt to create special candies near it and combine it like described above. *Both ways will lead to inevitable success. Any tiny special will make the difference between winning and losing here. A striped candy that you save up for may be used on the right column to clear out a last jelly or even combined with a bigger and better candy. *In tries, you will soon get it. Candy Crush, especially this level, is mainly a game of luck and chance, but the right strategy might be able to get you through the level. Notes Walkthroughs Gallery Level 1718 Mobile Nerfed.png|Mobile version Level 1718 Reality icon.png|Level icon Category:Piñata Park levels